


WebMD

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, hamilton shows madison webmd, madison is v emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Madison is frequently sick. A. Ham shows him a website he's sure will help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WebMD

The first thing Thomas Jefferson wasn't expecting to see when he arrived home from work that day was his boyfriend on the couch, crying. There was a laptop set next to him, and James appeared to writing very furiously. Tears blotted the page as they dripped down from James' face.

"Jemmy? Jemmy, what's wrong?" Thomas asked as he sat down by James, plucking the pen from his hand and making him sit back on the couch. James' bottom lip was quivering rapidly.

James was trying to speak through his sniffling. "Y-you know h-how I haven't b-been f-feeling good the past few w-weeks?" James sniffled. "H-Hamilton noticed- and I know you s-say I shouldn't trust h-him- but he came up to me and said that he noticed I'd b-been feeling sick, so he showed me this website called W-WebMD."

Thomas tried not to laugh. He knew his boyfriend was going through a traumatic experience- but, come on, he couldn't've just... _not known_ that WebMD exists. "Then what, babe? What did Hamilton say?"

"He t-told me that I should use their s-sympton checker to see why I w-wasn't feeling better, and, and..." James burst in tears and buried his face into Thomas' shoulder. He was trying to speak through his tears and Thomas couldn't catch a word he said. Thomas offered him his handkerchief and heard a mumbled " _thank you_ " from James. 

Eventually James sat up and gave one large sniff before continuing.

"I have _**cancer**_ , Thomas!"

Thomas wasn't sure if his small laugh had been audible, but James seemed busy with other things. The tears had come back, worse than before, and a sad cry wretched itself from James' poor throat. Thomas couldn't stand to see his boyfriend like this. Even if it _was_ kinda funny.

While James had his meltdown, Thomas pulled out his phone.

 **macaroni fuck:** Hamilton

 **hamilsuckmyass:** yessir

 **macaroni fuck:** did you direct my boyfriend to the website webmd

 **hamilsuckmyass:** bahahahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **hamilsuckmyass:** WHAT HAPPENED

 **macaroni fuck:** HES HAVING A MELTDOWN BC HE THINKS HE HAS CANCER YOU TWAT

 **hamilsuckmyass:** o h m y g o d

 **macaroni fuck:** if you'll exCUSE me i have to take care of the pile of feels on my lap

Thomas addressed the situation. James- crying. Thomas- on the verge of laughing. James' head was in Thomas' lap and he was cuddling the handkerchief.

"James, sit up. Good." Thomas sat his boyfriend up beside him and took back his handkerchief, wiping away the snot and tears until he looked a little more presentable and less like a used Kleenex.

"Thomas, I-I panicked. I wrote my will for you. I don't know when I-I'll die, but I left everything to you." James looked like he was about to cry again, so Thomas shushed him.

"Jemmy, darling, you're not going to die-"

"Look around, Thomas! I have cancer! WebMD is a _PROFESSIONAL_ website!"

"And Hamilton is a _professional_ bastard! He gave you the website because he knew it would freak you out! You have the flu, James. That's _it._ "

"But-"

"No buts! Take a shower and put on some clean clothes. I'll buy you some medicine for when you're done. _Go_." Thomas looked at his boyfriend until he gave in, disappearing into the bedroom to clean up.

 **macaroni fuck:** i hate you

 **hamilsuckmyass:** the feeling is mutual

 **macaroni fuck:** good to know

 **hamilsuckmyass:**...

 **hamilsuckmyass:** do you think seabury would believe that his runny nose means he has cancer

 **macaroni fuck:** absolutely

**Author's Note:**

> this is short but oh mY GOD i loved writing this


End file.
